1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing machine that processes paper sheets, and a paper sheet processing device having the processing machine.
2. Background Art
A paper sheet processing device that performs different kinds of processings on paper sheets while conveying the paper sheets is shown, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4,298,544). In this device, a plurality of processing units are provided so as to be detachably attachable to the device body, and as the processing units, processing units each performing a different kind of processing are used. The different kinds of processings mean processings including both (a) a case where the forms are different and (b) a case where the sizes and/or configurations are different although the forms are the same. Examples of the case (a) include perforation processing and folding processing. Examples of the case (b) include, in the case of the folding processing, a case where the width of the formed folding pattern is different and/or a case where the configuration of the formed folding pattern is different.